The problem of organizing a wardrobe that may include shirts, pants, suits and various clothing accessories such as neckties and belts within a confined space, such as a closet or wardrobe, is well recognized. Apparel storage devices of various shapes and sizes have been previously developed in an attempt to use available closet and wardrobe space more efficiently by a systematic arrangement of apparel articles.
For example, an organized arrangement of apparel articles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,122 that discloses a cabinet for neckwear having telescoping bars carried on built-in guides. In this particular design, support elements are attached to the telescoping bars to provide support for neckties. Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,312 wherein a suspension system for various types of hanging supports is provided. This solution includes a section bar that is positioned within a wardrobe closet for removably receiving hanging support devices, e.g., tie carrier hooks, skirt carriers/hangers and trousers carriers/hangers.
There is a continuing interest in providing apparel storage devices that make more efficient use of available closet and wardrobe space for storing and organizing clothing accessories such as neck ties and belts that can be extended and retracted for convenient to use, require only a minium amount of space for operation, do not interfere with the storage or retrieval of other clothing items, can be installed in existing closets and wardrobes, and present an aesthetically pleasing appearance.